Transcripts/Crusaders of the Lost Mark
:Apple Bloom: Okay, Crusaders! Back to the business of earnin' our cutie marks! Any suggestions? :Scootaloo: No, we've tried everything! :Sweetie Belle: We've run out of ideas. :Apple Bloom: Are you kiddin' me, Crusaders? We can do better than that! : :Apple Bloom: Now, that's more like it! :Pipsqueak: Cutie Mark Crusaders! Help! :Apple Bloom: What's wrong, Pipsqueak? :Pipsqueak: I'm running for student pony president, I was hoping you three would be my campaign managers! :Apple Bloom: We've never tried gettin' our cutie marks in campaign managin'! What do ya say, Crusaders? :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah! Hoof! : :Apple Bloom: loudly So, Pip, how would you help the school if you were elected student pony president? :Pipsqueak: Our playground equipment took quite a beating during Twilight's battle with Tirek! :thump :Pipsqueak: If I'm voted in as student pony president, I'll go to the school board and right this wrong! :cheering :Diamond Tiara: Well, I'' think that's a ridiculous waste of money! It's just like when Twist proposed to repair the window that Discord destroyed! She just wanted to repair it like a plain old ''schoolhouse window. But you all know voting for me was the best choice because I'' convinced the school board to give that window ''visual appeal! :Apple Bloom: 'Course, it doesn't hurt that her mother Spoiled Rich is president of the school board. :Silver Spoon: Exactly! Which is why when Diamond Tiara is voted student pony president, the school will be putting a statue of her in the center of our schoolyard! :Diamond Tiara: gritted teeth Silver Spoon! That was my big announcement for when I'' won! :'Silver Spoon': I was only trying to help. :'Diamond Tiara': gritted teeth I don't ''need that kind of help! :Apple Bloom: Haven't we all had enough of Diamond Tiara? :Scootaloo: Do we really need a big statue of her? :Sweetie Belle: Especially where our playground equipment should be? :shocked whispering :Pipsqueak: A vote for Pip is a vote for the playground! :Diamond Tiara: A vote for Diamond Tiara is a vote for more Diamond Tiara! : :Cheerilee: The votes have been counted! The student pony president is... Pipsqueak! :Diamond Tiara: Huh?! :cheering :Apple Bloom: Oh, my gosh, Crusaders! Pip won! :Pipsqueak: I couldn't have won without the hard work of my campaign managers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Sweetie Belle: Campaign manager cutie marks! :Diamond Tiara: Guess you're not as good as you thought, blank flanks! In fact, I demand a recount! :Cheerilee: Trust me, Diamond Tiara. Pip won. :Diamond Tiara: I'll be the judge of that, Miss Cheerilee! :beat :Diamond Tiara: What?! One vote! Silver Spoon! You didn't vote for me?! :Silver Spoon: No, I didn't. :Diamond Tiara: But you're my best friend! :Silver Spoon: Am I? 'Cause I tried to help by mentioning your 'surprise' statue, and suddenly I wasn't even allowed to speak! You could have actually won this election if you just listened to me. You wanna know how? whispering Sorry. I'm not allowed to speak. :Diamond Tiara: in rage :Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pipsqueak What? I don't have to follow her drum any more. :Apple Bloom: I know Diamond Tiara's been pretty awful, but... we should probably make sure she's okay. Just 'cause she's never cared about anypony else's feelings doesn't mean we shouldn't care about hers. :opens :Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara! Why are you making that face? That is not the face of a winner. :Diamond Tiara: Because... I didn't win. :Spoiled Rich: What?! You mean I hefted all these party supplies to celebrate nothing?! :thump :Diamond Tiara: Sorry mother. :Spoiled Rich: It's bad enough you lost to that transplant from Trottingham, but imagine if you'd lost to one of those blank flanks. As a Rich pony, you must always think of your social standing. :Fancy Pants: Hm. :Spoiled Rich: That starts here in Ponyville and reaches all over Equestria. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. Ever! :Sweetie Belle: Is it weird that I feel bad for her? :Scootaloo: If it is, then... I'm weird, too. :Apple Bloom: She wants to change, but she doesn't know how. :Sweetie Belle: Seems like she could use a friend or two to help her figure it out. :ringing :chattering :Apple Bloom: Hey, Diamond Tiara! Wait up! :Diamond Tiara: What do you three want? To gloat? Rub in my defeat? :Apple Bloom: Actually, we wanted to invite you to our clubhouse to hang out. :Diamond Tiara: Really? :Scootaloo: Yeah, for real! :Diamond Tiara: Well, thanks to you all, I don't have any important class president business to attend to or anything. So I might as well. :Sweetie Belle: That sounds like a yes... :Diamond Tiara: So, do you three just sit around here plotting out different ways to try and get your cutie marks? :Apple Bloom: Actually, yeah. :Diamond Tiara: You three are... really lucky. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: We are?! :Diamond Tiara: Yeah! You get to explore all these options, learning who you really are before you're stuck with something you don't understand. :Apple Bloom: But... you've done that, right? :Diamond Tiara: Yeah, 'cause I have my cutie mark! And I'm not struggling at all to figure out who I'm supposed to be and what I'm supposed to be doing with this mark that's already on my flank! :Apple Bloom: Uh... are you sure about that? :Diamond Tiara: scoffs That's a weird question. :Sweetie Belle: Not really, since we kind of overheard you yesterday. :Diamond Tiara: Were you trying to get your cutie mark in spying? Is that on your little chart? :Sweetie Belle: No! We were just worried about you when you lost the election, and then you lost your friend, and then your mom yelled at you... :Apple Bloom: We know you wanna change, and we think we can— :Pipsqueak: muffled Help! :opens :Pipsqueak: Cutie Mark Crusaders! I was at the school board meeting and they didn't approve my request for the new playground equipment! :Sweetie Belle: Why not? :Pipsqueak: There's no money in the budget! So I checked my Peggy bank to see if I had enough bits, but my little Peggy wasn't nearly full enough! :Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, Pip! :Scootaloo: We'll meet you back at school. :Apple Bloom: And help you find a solution! :Pipsqueak: Thanks, Cutie Mark Crusaders! :Diamond Tiara: Oh, I'' already ''have a solution! Our new student pony president is gonna be kicked out of office, and I'll be reinstated! :Scootaloo: Where's she going? :Apple Bloom: Where do you think?! C'mon! After her! :Sweetie Belle: Wait! I'm coming too! : :Diamond Tiara: Everypony, I have an announcement! :Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiara! Think hard about the choice you're makin' right now! :Scootaloo: You can be a better pony! :opens :Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara! I just happened to be here for the school board meeting, and this is what I see when we adjourn? My daughter associating with confused, insignificant lowlifes? Socializing with their kind is not how you move up in Equestria! Come, Diamond Tiara! :Diamond Tiara: No, mother! :Spoiled Rich: Excuse me?! :Diamond Tiara: You've spent your life acting like a high horse and raised me to follow in your hoofprints! At first I thought this was fine, but then I finally realized I'' wanted something you ''don't have – friends! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: gasps :Foals and Cheerilee: gasps :Spoiled Rich: That's enough, Diamond Tiara! Step away from those blank flanks! :Diamond Tiara: These are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and they are my friends! You need to stop calling them such mean and hurtful names! They are working harder to get their cutie marks than anypony I've ever seen! And they will get them exactly when they discover their true talent, which I guarantee will be amazing! Now, will you please deliver this to father? :Spoiled Rich: Yes, of course, dear... :Diamond Tiara: I have to thank you, Crusaders. Obviously I've known since I got my cutie mark that my talent is getting other ponies to do what I want. I just asked my father if he could donate the money for the new playground equipment! :chattering :Diamond Tiara: Pipsqueak I knew you were worried for a second there, weren't you? Ha! Well, I think it's all gonna work out just fine, Mister President! : :Apple Bloom: I've been thinkin', Crusaders. We spend an awful lot of time fussin' and frettin' tryin' to discover our true talent. But when we take a little time off, we end up helpin' other ponies figure out their true talent! :Sweetie Belle: Yeah, and I think that's way more important than worrying about our cutie marks, don't you? :Scootaloo: Absolutely! I don't care if I ever get my cutie mark as long as I get to hang out with my best friends. :Apple Bloom: So what do you say, Crusaders? Want to just focus on helpin' others find their cutie marks? :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Yeah! :zaps :gasping :Sweetie Belle: What happened? :Apple Bloom: What's goin' on? :Diamond Tiara: It's your cutie marks! They're amazing! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: We all got the same cutie mark! Cutie Mark Crusaders forever! : :credits es:Transcripciones/Crusaders de la Mark Perdida pt:Transcrições/Cruzadas da Cutie Mark